Code Lyoko: Sept ans,pas gagnants
by Yalina
Summary: Basée sur la psychologie, la relation entre personnages et moins l'action. Sept années ont passé depuis l'extinction du Supercalculateur, sept années qui ont transformé nos héros après leur ultime combat contre XANA. Années durant lesquelles leur vies ont changé, durant lesquelles ils ont muri, vécu des choses nouvelles et se sont séparés. Ce lien sera t-il ravivé?
1. Chapter 1

**Code Lyoko**

**« Renaissance.**»

Présentation…Fiction basée sur la psychologie, la relation entre personnages plutôt que l'action.

Sept années ont passé depuis l'extinction du Supercalculateur, c'est-à-dire sept années qui ont transformé nos héros après leur ultime combat contre XANA. Années durant lesquelles leur vies ont changé, durant lesquelles ils ont muri, vécu des choses nouvelles, joyeuses et aussi tristes. Tous auront en mémoire, pour toujours ce jour, où ils avaient sauvé l'humanité d'une entité maléfique voulant contrôler le réseau mondial. C'est surtout cette expérience qui les avait fait rencontrer, devenir amis, sinon plus. Ce lien qui semblait si indestructible et si fort au lycée… s'était il envolé ? Ou ne tardera t-il pas à être ravivé ?

/ PREMIERE PARTIE /

CHAPITRE 1 Premier jour.

_Japon,1__er__avril. 4H52_

Un petit studio dans une rue paisible d'une cité de Tokyo endormie...Une jeune femme, perturbait ce silence à coups de cris, d'injures, et de violence. Elle rêvait, ou plutôt cauchemardait vu les circonstances de son état.

« -Non ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Combien de fois devras-tu comprendre que cela n'est pas possible ? Je dois absolument partir d' ici ! Non ! Non ! Je préfère mourir… »

Puis, un grand cri s'éleva au plus profond de la gorge de la jeune femme, et se réveilla en sursauts. Elle pensa : « Je n'en peux plus…C'est impossible de vivre comme ça ! Tout est parfait dans ma vie pourtant ! Pourquoi ces vieux souvenirs ? Je ne comprends pas. »

Mais s' endormie sans réponse à cette question, surement exténuée, non sans une larme qui vint acheminer son parcours dans son coup frêle et humide de sueur

_Paris,1__er__avril. 12h52_

Dans les rues de Paris, à plus de midi, les foules se bousculaient sur les trottoirs, devenus petits et ne pouvant plus accueillir autant de monde que des années auparavant. Il était cependant facile d'apercevoir au milieu de celle-ci, un jeune homme d'un air hautain, habillé de gris, d'un smoking gris pour être exacte.

L'originalité de ce garçon était certaine et se caractérisait par sa coiffure, assez désinvolte, décoiffée blonde avec une grande mèche violette sur le devant. En effet, ce jeune blond portait sur lui un sourire narquois, fier et ne se gênait pas à se retourner lorsque une jeune demoiselle passait près de lui, profitant de leur silhouette agréable. Une mallette à la main, il entra dans un bâtiment sur de lui, se présenta à la réceptionniste qui lui confirma son rendez-vous et il indiquait la salle d'attente.

Attendant impatiemment, il se mit à taper du pied, puis à siffloter un air de Gainsbourg, tout content comme si il attendait une récompense bien mérité reçu d'ailleurs quelques regards interloqués d'autres personnes attendant sûrement aussi un entretien avec le directeur de la boîte.

_Paris,1__er__avril 12h52._

« -Tu n'as pas vu mon sac ? Mon ordinateur est dedans, sans lui je ne peux rien faire ! » maugréa une femme, d'une vingtaine d'années, aux cheveux roses.

« - Hé bien…heu non désolé ? » répondit son amant, plutôt concentré sur son ordinateur qu'à chercher le sac de sa bien aimée. Puis, faisant un effort, se tourna et fit le tour de la pièce avec sa vue de lynx, du moins confortée par une paire de lunettes noires.

En regardant le salon, il chercha des yeux un corps étranger au paysage habituel et rangé de d'habitude deux canapés l'un en face de l'autre, simples de couleur marron foncé, avec une table basse en verre , propre, puis dans le fond une immense bibliothèque remplie de bouquins vieux comme le monde. L'homme s'arrêta une seconde sur une petite commode où un coffre se tenait en évidence, et esquiva un sourire rêveur, pensant à sa contenance. Devant la bibliothèque se trouvaient quelques chaises en bois entourant une grande table de bois vernis couleur ébène, avec sur l'une d'entre elles, un objet de valeur pour son amour.

« - Ah si ! Il est là ! » S'exclama le jeune homme, heureux de fier d'avoir pu sauver sa belle d'un affreux retard en studios.  
Descendant les marches de l'escalier à toute allure, Aelita se prit les pieds dans le tapis le recouvrant et manqua de trébucher, mais se retenant elle ne prit pas peine de souffler et couru à travers la pièce, prenant son sac assez lourd, ses clés de voiture puis sortit de la maison en claquant la porte...

Jérémie sourit, s'installa à son ordinateur, reprenant son activité, pensa que dans quelques secondes son amour reviendrait. Il ne se trompa pas, la porte se rouvrit, Aelita vint se lover contre lui, l'embrassa sur le front et repartit de la même façon que la première fois. Un grand sourire de gêne se fit sentir sur le visage de Jérémie, même seul, aussi pensa t-il qu'il avait toujours l'impression de ne pas se faire au fait qu'il était enfin avec la femme qu'il considérait, comme la femme de sa vie, puisque n'arrivant pas à s'en détacher, après ses deux premières années d'études avec elle, lui avait déclarer son amour.

_Prétoria (Afrique du Sud), 1__er__avril,13h00._

Les cours reprenaient pour ces jeunes enfants, en effet la sonnerie de cloche retentit. Les enfants de tout âge se précipitèrent , certains dans une classe de français, d'autres de mathématiques et aussi certains restaient dans la cour pour leur cours de sport.

Apparu un jeune homme. Respecté par les garçons et admiré par les jeunes filles, il ne tarda pas à dissiper le brouhaha incessant de sa classe. Avec son air sérieux, et grave, il marmonnait des choses que seul lui pouvait comprendre, mais qui attirait curiosité chez ses spectateurs ébahis par la tenue de combat du jeune homme. Puis, tiré de sa rêverie par des ricanements :

« -Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier les sports de combat, très important dans votre quotidien. Nous allons voir les bases, et les plus débrouillards d'entre vous pourront tester d'autres niveaux de difficultés. Tout d'abord, la tenue toujours importante. »

Il se retourna, pris deux cartons et répartit d'un coté les filles et l'autre les garçons pour les kimonos. Puis, pensant à ce jour spécial :

« Je vous préviens tout de suite. Oui, aujourd'hui c'est le 1er avril mais le premier ou la première d'entre vous qui fera une mauvaise blague à un de ses camarades n'aura pas d'autres chances. Ces sports sont dangereux, et à ne jamais reproduire avec un ami mal informé ou sans responsable. Est-ce bien clair ? »

Tous respectueux et sages répondirent un « Oui Monsieur Stern. », en chœur.

Ulrich se dit que l'avantage avec ce métier, c'est qu'avec sa force de caractère et sa gentillesse il était un des hommes les plus respectés de la ville, un des plus connus sans doute, et s'en trouva fort amusé mais surtout gracié. Et oui, il avait l'impression que sa vie était meilleure et que rien de lui manquait dans ce nouveau monde pourtant de tristesse et de misère.

Il était heureux de pouvoir venir en aide, lui qui se sentait coupable d'avoir eu une vie merveilleuse à coté de ces jeunes gens. Enfin, il esquissa un sourire très ironique puisque sa vie avait été loin d'être parfaite malgré qu'il avait un toit, de la nourriture et des gens là pour lui. « Enfin…j'avais... » se dit il en soupirant.

Le cours se termina sans aucun incident, les kimonos furent rangés dans leur boîte et prêts à être lavés. Après, quelques discussions enfantines avec les élèves, Ulrich prit les deux cartons, puis passant devant la fenêtre du directeur de l'école, il entendit celui-ci, peureux évoquer le peu de réserves de matériel scolaire restant à celle-ci et le peu d'argent qu'elle avait pour en recommander d'autres.

« - Oui…Hum, je comprends bien Monsieur...Hum oui oui, vous savez, nous manquons de place, de matériel et le nombre d'élèves ne fait qu'augmenter tous les ans ! Cela devient difficile de dépenser de l'argent lorsque très peu vous revient. Oui, je comprends, mais écoutez moi Monsieur bon sang ! Nous allons bientôt devoir arrêter d'accueillir de nouveaux élèves à cause de ca ! Ces pauvres enfants, comment acquérir une éducation stable sans l'école ? Répondez enfin ! Soyez digne ! Il nous faut de l'argent et je ne sais pas comment le trouver mais je dois faire vite. Et vous, vous ne m'aiderez pas à vous entendre. »

Sur ce, plein de rage, le directeur raccrocha énervé, et complètement abattu. Il se mit la tête entre les mains et réfléchit même s'il savait que c'en était fini pour ces gamins.

« Cette école va-t-elle devoir fermer ? » dit le Directeur, surpris de s'entendre parler seul.

Ulrich, qui avait tout entendu se résigna à laisser les cartons lourds en plan dans la cour, marcha lentement vers la sortie de l'école, tremblant de peur et de fatigue puis quelques minutes plus tard arriva, dans un petit appartement, impeccablement rangé, nettoyé. Cela ne rassura pas Ulrich qui s'énervait contre un pot de fleurs, le prit et le jeta, histoire de panser sa blessure. Oui, ce coup de file inattendu avait rempli son cœur de désespoir, et même les bras de sa petite amie n'y firent rien. Ulrich, se détacha d'elle, la regarda dans les yeux, la fixa.  
Elle prit peur sans le faire exprès, tellement elle voyait de la rage dans ses yeux marron foncés pourtant si clairs habituellement. Simplement, il murmura :

« -Alice, il faut faire quelque chose. » Puis tombant à genoux, il s'effondra. Ne pleura pas, mais fatigué de lutter contre une vie qui s'acharnait contre lui, il ferma les yeux,et repensait à sa vie d'adolescent.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2 Changement.

_Paris, 1er avril,14H00_

Après un violent claquement de porte, Odd se retint de tomber, grâce à un meuble sur sa droite, et fit la moue. Tout le monde dans l'entrée le regardait, et quelques personnes attendant sûrement aussi un rendez vous d'embauche, étouffèrent quelques rires. Odd passe devant, fier la tête droite, et se promit qu'un jour, il serait le patron de tout ceux qui avaient osé se moquer de lui. Il quitta l'immeuble, se dirigea dans le parking souterrain, prit sa voiture et se demandait où aller maintenant qu'il avait tout le reste de la journée pour lui.

En effet, après son entrée dans le bureau du directeur de cette entreprise d'ameublement contemporain, Odd n'ayant pas de réelle idée concernant la tenue et le comportement à avoir, avait décidé d'être lui-même…Ce qui fit déchanter le directeur, déjà surprit par sa tenue vestimentaire, sa coiffure, et ses baskets jaunes fluo sourit narquoisement, et s'était demandé quel imbécile sa secrétaire avait elle encore fait venir. Après un entretien riche en émotions pour Odd qui avait sortit quelques blagues de mauvais goût, fais des commentaires trop secs concernant la bureau du directeur (toujours dans l'humour pour lui…), avait agacé celui-ci qui s'était énervé et l'avait envoyé hors de son bureau. Mais Odd ne savait pas que son comportement avait été plus que mal compris et se jura de stopper sa comédie.

« -C'est décidé, j'aurai bientôt du travail ! » pensa t-il tout haut, en reprenant la route.

Il fut arrivé devant une maison, simple mais avec un jardin immense parsemé de fleurs, d'une fontaine, d'arbres de toutes formes : « Un petit paradis, cela me fait toujours cet effet là ! »

Après un ou dix coups de sonnette, on ouvrit enfin la porte :

« -Eh mon vieux ! Ca fait un petit moment qu'on ne t'a pas vu ici ! » s'exclama Jérémie en prenant son ami dans les bras.

« -Salut Einstein ! Ouai c'est vrai, je suis assez débordé par mes « entretiens ratés d'embauche » comme je les appelle ! Les ERE quoi.»

« - Ah, mais c'est sur qu'avec tes blagues pourries, les directeurs ne peuvent que te renvoyer dehors ! » plaisanta Jérémie.

« Ne commence pas, je ne suis pas trop d'humeur. » répondit Odd sur le même ton que son meilleur ami, tout en entrant dans l'appartement. « La princesse n'est pas là ? »

« Non, Aelita travaille cet après midi, elle ne reviendra que pour le dîner. D'ailleurs tu te joindrais à nous ? »

« Hum…ok de toute façon, que faire d'autres de bien que de passer du temps avec ses vieux potes de lycée ? » dit-il en se jetant dans les bras de Jérémie, confus mais heureux de cette rencontre.

Jérémie allait répondre lorsqu'il fut interrompu par le son bruyant de son ordinateur. Il paniqua puisque cette alarme était différente de celle qui utilisait pour son boulot. Là c'était autre chose. Il se précipita dessus :

« -Oh non ! J'y crois pas. Ce n'est tout de même pas ce que je pense ! »

« -Hein ? comment ça Einstein ? … Enfin répond moi ! » s'écria Odd de peur.

Jérémie tapa à toute vitesse sur son clavier, provoquant un léger mal de tête chez Odd.

« -C'est pas vrai ! Odd ! Odd ! Je viens de recevoir un message, ou plutôt un message crypté. »

« - Mais de qui ? Faut-il prévenir les autres ? Rapport avec XANA ? » Cria le jeune homme visiblement très heureux pour pouvoir enfin recombattre.

« - Tu ne me croiras jamais Odd…De Franz Hopper ! » dit Jérémie, en se retournant vers son ami, nerveux mais souriant. « -Appelle Aelita s'il te plaît, elle doit venir tout de suite. »

Odd s'empressa d'exécuter l'ordre de son ami et allant dans la cuisine, se servit un cookie par la même occasion. Ou plutôt trois.

De retour dans le salon, Odd confirma à Jérémie l'arrivée d'Aelita dans quelques minutes. Alors, Jérémie pensa que pour la première semaine de travail de son amour, demander un congé serait mal vu puis pensa aussi que c'était malgré tout le père de la demoiselle qui les avait contactés.

Celui-ci essaya de trouver un moyen de décrypter le message d'Hopper mais vingt minutes plus tard, il ne comprit qu'un mot : SUPERCALCULATEUR. Jérémie resta froissé et tremblant, se mit à penser à ses vieilles années collège et lycée, lorsqu'ils se battaient contre leur ennemi juré, laissant Franz Hopper les aider en se sacrifiant. « Il n'est donc pas mort, si je comprend bien » se disait-il.

Aelita, essoufflée passa le pas de la porte, et sourit à Odd qui la prit dans ses bras en lui disant des mots gentils et affectueux.

« Tu es toujours de plus en plus belle, à chaque fois que je te vois ! » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

« Merci Odd ! Et toi, c'est quoi cette tenue ? Trop chic pour toi non ? »

Et ils s'esclaffèrent ensemble.

« Désolé de vous déranger dans ces retrouvailles amicales mais nous avons du pain sur la planche. Aelita, Odd t'a expliqué ? » dit Jérémie.

« ll m'a parlé d'un message crypté, et il avait peur que ce soit en rapport avec XANA. Tu as avancé ? »

Jérémie leur expliqua sa récente découverte et Odd en resta bouche bée.

« Faut-il retourner à Kadic ? Rallumer le supercalculateur et retrouver mon père ? » dit Aelita, qui versait déjà quelques larmes de bonheur puisque son père était vivant.

« Je crois surtout qu'avant cela, il faudrait réussir à déchiffrer le message, on ne sait jamais si cela pourrait être un piège. Je préfèrerai d'abord qu'on récupère le plus d'infos possible ma chérie. » dit Jérémie en la prenant dans ses bras.

Après s'être repris, tous trois décidèrent de se mettre au travail, cela leur prendrait des heures de travail, des nuits mais étaient bien décidé à comprendre ce nouveau mystère non élucidé.

_Tokyo, 1er avril,7HOO._

Yumi s'éveilla difficilement, après cette nuit plus qu'agitée. Elle s'étira, fit la moue et tenta de déceler une once de motivation qui la ferait se lever, sans résultat. Malgré l'envie de rester dans son lit, sa stricte éducation lui rappelait qu'elle se devait d'être à l'heure au travail, et dans un élan de surprise elle se propulsa hors de son cocon. Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain, pris une douche rapide mais efficace lui permettant de se débarrasser des restes luisants de son mauvais rêve, enfila son pantalon noir « spécial » comme elle l'appelait et une chemise blanc, recouverte d'un perfecto noir ajusté. Après s'être soigneusement, mais rapidement préparée, elle balança sa sacoche dans sa voiture, puis pris la place du conducteur.

Arrivée devant un gigantesque immeuble, toujours excitée dès qu'elle levait la tête pour voir l'immense bloc devant elle. Prenant un air sérieux, et impénétrable, elle entra.

Puis démarra une journée d'appels, de rendez-vous, de meetings… Cette vitesse de travail ne déplaisait pas à Yumi car elle pensait à autre chose qu'à ce rêve, répété sans cesse, lui faisant peur et lui faisant perdre tous ses repères. Et ça, la jeune femme essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions Oui, elle s'était battue pour avoir ce métier, même si son père est le gérant de cette gigantesque entreprise de fournitures scolaires.

Elle avait poursuivie de longues études de commerce, son père ne l'avait pas aidé, et elle lui avait promis qu'elle se battrait pour mériter cet emploi. Déterminée. C'est la première qualité repérable chez Yumi.

Entre midi et deux, elle alla chercher un dossier dans son bureau pour une réunion avec son adjoint quelques minutes plus tard. En repartant, elle trébucha et se retint à son bureau et fit tomber une photo. Yumi se hâta de la prendre, mais le cadre était brisé. Elle détacha soigneusement la photo de son support et regarda celle-ci avec un air attendri.

« Quelle époque ! » dit-elle, « Jamais je ne me lasserais de la regarder, nous étions tellement beaux. Dommage que le temps nous ait éloignés »

Son regard s'arrêta sur ce visage. Ce garçon.

« Mon premier véritable amour » pensait-elle.

Maintenant qu'elle avait gagné en maturité, et en âge, elle se maudissait de ne s'être jamais battue pour cet amour tellement fou pour Ulrich. Elle se demandait parfois, ce qu'il devinait, elle l'imaginait fiancé peut être…Ou bien déjà marié, des projets fous plein la tête.

« Avec ce regard tellement attirant, et attentionné, impossible qu'il soit seul » pensait t-elle.

Elle reposait la photo, consciente de l'heure qui passait, des souvenirs pleins la tête. Non, elle ne pleurait plus à présent, elle avait tourné la page. En réalité, une expression souriante, apaisée réapparaissait dès qu'elle le regardait, sur cette photo datant d'il y a sept ans, après l'extinction de ce « fichu supercalculateur ».


End file.
